Vestige du passé
by Kokina-Kizoku
Summary: Après le combat avec l'Union et le premier ancien, Lunark est soignée à la maison de Frankenstein. Elle a en sa possession le médaillon que possédait Tesamu dans le passé, récupéré à l'Union avant sa démission. Elle cherche une occasion pour le remettre à Frankenstein, sachant la valeur qu'il détient à ses yeux, mais cela s'annonce mouvementé...
1. Chapitre 1: Le médaillon

**Note de l'auteure: Cette histoire se situe après le chapitre 500 et etc. Je n'aie pu lire que jusqu'au chapitre 501 étant donné que je suis la traduction française des chapitres, et ceci est un peu une projection de ce que j'imagine entre Frankenstein et Lunark une fois le combat terminé. Évidemment, ALERTE SPOILERS pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ces chapitres. (ALLEZ LES LIRE, C'EST TROP BIEN!) Enfin bref XD Profitez bien, je n'ai pas trouvé une seule fanfiction qui explore la relation Frankenstein/Lunark sur ce site. (Quelqu'un pourrait m'en recommander?)**

* * *

Vestige du passé

Chapitre 1: Le médaillon

Seule dans le vaste salon, Lunark ne tenait pas en place. La maison de Frankenstein était si silencieuse, on entendait le vent qui cognait aux fenêtres, au cœur de cette sombre nuit... Elle attendait fébrilement le retour du propriétaire et de son maître qui étaient partis communiquer avec la Terre des Loups-Garous, pour demander des nouvelles de Muzaka. Frankenstein avait administré le traitement, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Il avait été décidé que pendant ce délai, ils retourneraient en Corée pour soigner leurs blessures et se reposer.

Lunark se souvenait vaguement de comment elle avait été emmenée dans cet endroit. Le corps en sang, la conscience embrouillée, elle n'avait eu connaissance que de brefs instants. Elle avait le souvenir d'un murmure apaisant à son oreille, alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur, de deux bras puissants qui la soulevaient du sol. Elle avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de celui qui la portait en cachant ses larmes de souffrance et de désespoir. Elle se souvenait vaguement du parfum masculin, de sueur et d'autre chose de discret, qui émanait des cheveux de celui qui la tenait contre lui. _Frankenstein,_ avait-elle pensé tout de suite avec embarras, et elle avait compris qu'elle avait eu raison en voyant l'étrange regard que le scientifique lui avait jeté de biais lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée dans son laboratoire.

 _Elle avait été bouleversée par la profondeur de ce regard, par la compassion qui en émanait et par le toucher de cette main fraîche sur son front, la voix douce et inquiète qui l'avait suivie jusque dans ses rêves_

mais pas question de se l'avouer.

Lunark s'assit sur un fauteuil en se tournant une mèche de cheveux entre les doigts, se détestant d'avoir des pensées aussi... aussi _inappropriées_ alors que des choses graves se passaient en dehors du monde des humains. Le pire avait été évité durant le combat, mais l'arme cosmique de l'Union avait tout de même créé des dommages sur les terres des Loups, et son peuple avait été blessé pour rien, certains même avaient été tués par l'explosion. Des gens innocents, des civils qui avaient simplement étés là au mauvais moment...

Quand elle se rappelait de ces terribles moments où son peuple entier avait failli disparaître, elle avait envie de crier, de se défouler de toute cette violence, cette haine qu'elle avait envers l'Union. De pleurer d'avoir été trop faible et impuissante pour agir et défendre ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais en même temps, elle ressentait une grande reconnaissance envers ceux qui avaient empêché le pire.

Le Noblesse avait usé de sa force vitale pour sauver son peuple, en détruisant l'arme du premier ancien. Il avait considéré cela comme son devoir, et n'avait rien demandé en retour. Lunark avait été stupéfié par cet acte de dévouement, mais plus encore, elle sentait quelque chose qui la tiraillait au cœur quand elle pensait à Frankenstein.

C'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il vienne sur la Terre des Loups, et à cause de cela, il avait vu son maître souffrir et être épuisé par l'effort. À cause de cela, il était lui-même intervenu pour l'empêcher de faire plus. Oh, Lunark avait bien participé également, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de le laisser se battre seul pour une cause qui la concernait. Elle avait même échangé quelques tirades d'humour sarcastique avec lui avant le combat, et il avait semblé surpris par son sens de la répartie. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi satisfaite de prendre quelqu'un au dépourvu... Et après, la bataille avait commencé, ardue, mouvementée.

Ils avaient remporté le combat, mais elle se trouvait à présent dans un état déplorable, et devait encore une fois accepter sans se poser de questions l'aide de cet homme si énigmatique, sauvage, refoulé, et qui semblait si distant par moments.

Parfois, quand il la regardait, il lui donnait l'impression que son univers tout entier se concentrait sur elle. Il la dévisageait avec attention en analysant et en perçant à jour chacun de ses mouvements et intentions, de ses yeux immensément bleus et profonds. Mais souvent, bien trop souvent, il semblait être à des milliards d'années-lumière d'elle, perdu dans ses pensées, l'air sombre et indéchiffrable.

Sa personnalité était si intense que l'air se chargeait d'électricité dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Sa présence bouleversait tout, brouillaient les logiques et les lois établies. Comme dans un champ magnétique à l'attraction irréductible, quand il parlait, tous se taisaient. Sa voix était sans cesse fluctuante. Profonde et apaisante lorsque rien ne le perturbait, et vibrante et passionnée dès que les émotions entraient en jeu. Son visage n'était pas si expressif, mais sa voix trahissait réellement chacun de ses sentiments et désirs. Lunark se plaisait à en écouter les variations, du doux murmure rassurant au cri strident lors des combats.

Étrangement, il savait se contrôler mieux que tout autre quand la situation l'exigeait, comme lors de ses fonctions de "Directeur Lee" ou devant son maître, mais n'en usait pas autrement.

Il fascinait Lunark et la repoussait à la fois. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'humain avoir autant de compassion pour les plus faibles, garder toujours son cœur pur et sa volonté droite. _Amour_ , _Pouvoir_ et _Passion_ , tels étaient les mots qui caractérisaient l'humanité, et Frankenstein possédait les trois, en les équilibrant, les rassemblant parfaitement bien. L'Amour était ce qui manquait aux scientifiques de l'Union, elle le savait. Et lui en avait tellement à donner et à recevoir.

Lunark serra les doigts autour du médaillon qu'elle gardait autour de son cou, sous sa chemise. Elle s'en était emparé avant de repartir de l'Union. Il avait été rangé dans une toute petite boîte poussiéreuse, dans les archives qu'elle était allé consulter à la suite de son premier combat avec Frankenstein. Une note, écrite de la main du traître noble Urokai, y était annexée.

 _Ceci appartient à **F.**_

 _Il semble avoir une grande valeur sentimentale à ses yeux. Après lui avoir montré dans un combat,_

 _il est littéralement devenu fou de rage. J'avais failli faire en sorte que les nobles_ _en finissent avec lui à ce_

 _moment-là, mais Raizel est intervenu. Je l'ai récupéré par la suite à l'endroit où nous avions combattu._

 _Après maintes recherches, je suis tombé sur le nom de Tesamu. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela peut bien_

 _signifier, mais j'ai cessé de m'en préoccuper. Le passé de **F.** est trop trouble pour retracer_

 _d'autres informations qui m'aideraient à lui faire du tort._

 _Urokaï A._

Lunark s'était emparée du pendentif sans la moindre nuance de honte. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux "mauvaises histoires" que Frankenstein avaient eues avec l'Union et les nobles traîtres, mais ce qu'elle en savait était bien suffisant pour lui enlever tout sentiment de culpabilité d'être une "voleuse". Apparemment, les scientifiques de l'Union avaient dans le passé joué dans le dos de Frankenstein en lui volant ses recherches et en créant la Dark Spear à son insu. Ils avaient profité de lui et de sa compassion pour les autres de la pire façon possible. Il s'était même sacrifié, en s'emparant de l'arme maléfique et en la dominant pour qu'elle ne sème pas la destruction dans le monde des humains...

Ce médaillon semblait être un vestige de son passé, lié à un certain Tesamu. Et d'après Urokaï, il était important pour lui.

«Je dois le lui rendre,» se dit Lunark avec détermination, en crispant son poing autour du collier.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: J'ai l'impression que cette histoire a du potentiel, et je l'aime bien^^ J'espère que vous aussi, donnez-moi des avis s'il vous plait! Je posterai bientôt de nouveaux chapitres, et j'aimerais bien avoir vos idées, vos opinions...**

 **Sheryfa XXX**


	2. Chapitre 2: Regards magnétiques

**Note de l'auteure: On se retrouve plus tôt que prévu pour le deuxième chapitre! J'ai fais ça vite tout de même XD Bon, j'avoue que j'étais très inspirée. Profitez de ce chapitre, j'ai un peu accentué le suspense, ha ha...**

* * *

Vestige du passé

Chapitre 2: Regards magnétiques

Frankenstein longeait l'allée, les mains glissées dans les poches de son manteau, le regard au sol, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettés par le vent. Le ciel était recouvert de nuages noirs qui cachaient la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Pourtant, ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit, scintillants, azurés. Son maître le suivait d'un pas tranquille, sans que le moindre trouble ne vienne errer sur son visage pâle et délicat.

-Tu es troublé, Frankenstein.

L'humain s'arrêta et regarda le Noblesse de biais, la tête basse. Son maître arrivait toujours à deviner et à comprendre chacune de ses émotions, et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Il baissa la tête, et soupira en murmurant avec calme et respect:

-Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, maître... D'après Kentas, l'état de Muzaka s'est stabilisé, mais il est toujours en danger. Je devrais peut-être... retourner là-bas.

« -Non, mon serviteur. Je ne peux te demander cela,» répondit doucement Raizel. « -Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais pour l'aider. Ne t'éloignes pas des choses qui sont importantes pour toi.

« -Les choses... qui sont importantes pour moi? » répéta-t-il dans un souffle. « -Rien n'est plus important pour moi que votre état d'esprit, maître. Je vous avais promis de le sauver...»

« -Non. Tu m'avais promis de faire tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour qu'il guérisse. Ne mêle pas les deux,» répondit-il. « -Ne te demandes pas trop. Ta vie et ton cœur sont ici. Et... Lunark a également besoin de tes soins. »

Frankenstein sentait le regard profond de son maître posé sur lui, et détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, et déclara avec une nuance d'amusement:

-J'ai cru remarquer que tes pensées allaient souvent s'orienter vers une certaine demoiselle aux yeux lilas, ces derniers temps.

« -M-Maître...» balbutia-t-il, le coeur battant à tout rompre. « -Alors, il a deviné même pour ça?» songea-t-il en paniquant légèrement.

« -Il n'y a pas de raison de te sentir mal, » dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Frankenstein acquiesça frénétiquement, davantage parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire que pour appuyer les paroles de son maître, et la discussion s'arrêta là, à son grand soulagement. Les deux hommes se remirent en marche, dans le silence de la ville endormie.

* * *

Lunark entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta. Frankenstein, suivit de son maître, entra au salon. Le vent avait décoiffé ses boucles impeccables en une frange rebelle qui encadrait son visage, et elle se surprit à penser que cela lui allait très bien. Elle remarqua aussi avec étonnement que ses joues étaient un peu rougies, à cause du froid sans doute.

Il posa son regard vif sur elle le temps d'une fraction de seconde, puis détourna les yeux, retirant son long manteau noir d'un mouvement leste. Il l'accrocha dans le placard, en prenant soin de ne pas le friper, et fit de même avec celui de son maître. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans le salon et constata:

-Les autres ne sont pas là. Ils doivent dormir, à cette heure...

Il s'approcha de Lunark à pas lents, et elle s'aperçut en rougissant qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de le dévisager depuis qu'il était entré.

«-Tu es la seule à être éveillée,» ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête de côté. « -Tu attendais des nouvelles de Muzaka?»

Elle hocha la tête, et il soupira en se passant la main sur le front.

«-Il va mieux, mais il n'est pas encore hors de danger. Cependant,» dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils,«tu devrais davantage te préoccuper de toi-même. Ne t'avais-je pas recommandé de prendre du repos pour que ton corps puisse récupérer? »

-Oui... Mais je me sens bien maintenant.

-Vraiment?

Lunark hocha la tête, regardant Frankenstein droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Il l'observait en silence, et elle eu à nouveau cette impression qu'il faisait abstraction du monde entier pour se concentrer sur elle, sur elle seule. Le changement dans l'atmosphère était si intense qu'il devenait presque tangible. Elle resta muette alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle imperceptiblement.

Elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que ce visage et ces yeux hypnotiques. Elle sentait sa chaleur l'envahir, son parfum l'envelopper. Si proche, si intime... Elle ne chercha pas à se dérober, et releva la tête à la hauteur de la sienne. Il haleta et leva la main doucement. Lunark tressaillit en la sentant se poser sur la sienne.

«-Ton pouls est... anormalement rapide,» chuchota-t-il à son oreille en touchant son poignet. «-Je pourrais... avoir besoin de t'examiner...»

Elle frissonna violemment, des décharges électriques parcourant tout son corps, et acquiesça. L'instant d'après, Frankenstein l'avait lâchée et s'était relevé. Il évita son regard alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir.

« -C'était quoi, _ça?_ » songea Lunark en battant des cils, bouleversée, une main pressée sur son cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression de l'entendre. « -Il s'est détourné si rapidement de moi... N'était-ce qu'un jeu pour lui? »

Il lui avait dit qu'il aurait «besoin de l'examiner» d'une voix si lourde de sous-entendus que cela en avait presque semblé indécent... Lunark attrapa le médaillon et le serra entre ses doigts. Elle irait le voir cette nuit, dans son laboratoire, pour avoir une bonne explication avec lui sur sa conduite. Soulagée d'avoir prit cette résolution, la louve retourna à sa chambre, d'un pas silencieux.


	3. Chapitre 3: La violence d'un sentiment

**Note de l'auteure:** **Un long point de vue de Raizel dans ce chapitre, avec un flash-back du passé. Cependant, j'ai pensé qu'il était nécessaire pour comprendre comment Frankenstein se sentait. Prenez-le comme une pause avant la tempête: Les prochains chapitres seront sans doute plus... mouvementés, ha ha... XD Et merci beaucoup à Bla pour sa review, je n'ai pas pu y répondre étant donné qu'il/elle est un/une invité(e) mais je l'apprécie énormément. N'hésitez pas, les autres! Ça m'encouragerait de recevoir plus d'avis^^**

* * *

Vestige du passé

Chapitre 3: La violence d'un sentiment

Cadis Etrama di Raizel écarta doucement les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre. La pluie tombait maintenant et le tonnerre retentissait dans le lointain. Il aimait les orages. Cette puissance naturelle était si forte, elle pouvait tout détruire en un éclair, ou au contraire abreuver la terre d'eau... Il ouvrit légèrement les volets, laissant les gouttes perler sur son visage d'ivoire et sa chevelure de nuit.

Ses yeux rougeoyants scintillaient comme des étoiles. Il les ferma, et se concentra sur le flux de ses pensées. À travers le lien qui le reliait à son serviteur, il ne percevait plus que de la confusion. Après l'arrivée, il s'était éclipsé du salon pour laisser Frankenstein discuter avec Lunark. Et, à un certain moment, il avait ressentit une émotion terriblement violente et inhabituelle traverser l'âme de l'humain. Tellement forte que son maître l'avait discernée sans même qu'il n'ait à entrer en contact avec lui.

Raizel savait depuis longtemps que Frankenstein éprouvait des sentiments pour la louve. Il cachait très bien ses émotions d'ordinaire, même de lui, mais des moments d'inattention l'avait trahi. Le Noblesse avait également senti, à travers des visions et des sentiments flous, que la présence féminine de Lunark occupait de façon constante les rêves de son serviteur. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, sachant que cela l'embarrasserait énormément et se contentait de surveiller en silence la façon dont leur relation évoluait.

Il y avait très longtemps, Raizel avait ressenti des sentiments d'une puissance semblable dirigés à son égard. Cela c'était passé très simplement. Après l'arrivée brusque de Frankenstein dans son manoir, ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre, et s'étaient mutuellement reconnus comme maître et serviteur. Ils avaient formé un contrat ensemble de la manière la plus pure et la plus loyale possible. Quelques mois plus tard, le Noblesse avait commencé à partager les émotions de l'humain, ainsi qu'à entendre ses pensées de manière beaucoup plus claire et distincte.

Par un matin où le soleil illuminait le ciel, Raizel avait goûté à son thé et l'avait trouvé particulièrement délicieux. Assez pour qu'il se détourne de sa fenêtre et dise doucement à Frankenstein:

-Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Merci, mon serviteur.

À ce moment-là, Raizel avait senti une immense fierté inonder le cœur de l'homme, cédant peu à peu place à un autre sentiment, incroyablement puissant et apaisant. Troublé, il avait regardé Frankenstein sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. Ses yeux bleus étaient débordants de cette émotion que le Noblesse ne connaissait pas encore, il regardait son maître avec respect et dévotion comme à l'habitude, mais il y avait _quelque chose d'autre_ cette fois. Il avait sondé son esprit, cherchant des réponses dans ses pensées.

 _Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en remets à vous, maître. J'ai confiance en vous plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Si vous me demandez de mourir pour vous, je le ferai sans hésiter, si vous me demandez de tout abandonner, je le ferai aussi, tant que je peux rester à vos côtés à jamais._

Raizel avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant des intentions aussi pures et sincères. Les chefs de famille le respectaient infiniment, pour la seule raison qu'il était le Noblesse, l'être tout-puissant qui les protégeaient et avait le pouvoir de les détruire. Mais Frankenstein... il y avait _d'autres raisons_ à son dévouement? Il creusa plus profondément dans l'esprit de son serviteur, bouleversé par ce qu'il y découvrait.

 _Je ne veux reconnaître aucun autre maître que vous. Je vous aime si profondément qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire, ce n'est ni de l'attirance physique si un sentiment amoureux, c'est quelque chose de tellement plus intouchable et immaculé._

Raizel avait compris en entendant ces mots. L'Amour, ce sentiment humain si pur et si puissant. À ce moment-là, Frankenstein avait regardé son maître avec inquiétude, sans doute parce qu'il restait sans bouger à le dévisager. Il avait esquissé un léger sourire et avait murmuré doucement:

-J'éprouve la même chose à ton égard.

-M-Maître, comment...

-J'ai ressenti tes sentiments et je les partage.

Frankenstein avait simplement incliné la tête, une tendresse immense et un besoin de protéger brûlant dans son cœur. Depuis ce jour, ils avaient à l'occasion partagé leurs sentiments respectifs, pour renforcer leur lien.

Raizel soupira et porta une main à son front. Le seul vœu de Frankenstein avait été de rester à ses côtés, et même cela, il n'avait pas pu l'exaucer. Son absence de 820 ans avait dû le blesser au-delà de l'imaginable. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et l'équilibre s'était heureusement restauré, mais à quel point avait-il souffert durant ces années de solitude, à chercher toujours pour le retrouver?

 _Je me demande ce qu'il faisait, le soir, seul dans cette grande maison? Les enfants venaient-ils lui rendre visite à l'occasion? À quoi pensait-il, après le travail, complètement isolé, sans personne pour le connaître réellement et l'appeler par son vrai nom?_

À présent, Frankenstein avait des gens autour de lui, qui l'aimaient et l'acceptaient comme un camarade. Rien n'aurait pu aller mieux et il y avait aussi cette émotion particulière qu'il vouait à Lunark, qui s'apparentait à celle qu'il éprouvait envers _lui_ , mais en plus violente, passionnée. Il l'imaginait partout, la voyait dans ses rêves et ses pensées, avait soif d'elle et de chacun de ses regards. C'était un sentiment incontrôlé et possessif, différent d'une pure dévotion.

Les humains souffraient et s'aimaient en se brûlant volontairement à ce feu qu'ils ne pouvaient apprivoiser, depuis la nuit des temps. Il en était ainsi depuis toujours et l'histoire se répétait à nouveau.

Frankenstein et Lunark étaient entraînés, lentement mais sûrement, dans un jeu dangereux qui risquait de déraper très vite. L'humain blond avait tendance à céder très facilement à ce que ses impulsions lui dictaient de faire, il n'allait sûrement pas ignorer très longtemps la présence entêtante de la louve.

Raizel eut un demi-sourire amusé. Les choses allaient sans doute devenir très intéressantes...


	4. Chapitre 4: Cinq heures du matin

**Bon, eh bien nouveau chapitre. C'est court, mais profitez bien^^ Merci à l'invité pour sa review, je n'ai pas pu répondre mais ça m'encourage vraiment.**

* * *

Vestige du passé

Chapitre 4: Cinq heures du matin

Le soleil se leva sur la Corée, et le premier à arriver au salon fut Tao, qui descendit l'escalier en courant, en lançant d'un ton joyeux: «-Seira! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? » avant de se rendre compte qu'il était cinq heures du matin, et qu'un Frankenstein réveillé en sursaut s'annonçait à lui en arborant un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ah ... Hum ... Patron! Comment allez-vous? Bien dormi?

-Tao, est-ce que tu sais l'heure qu'il est présentement?

-Heu ... Cinq heures?

-Oui, précisément. Je pense que Mlle Seira _dort,_ à cinq heures, Tao.

-Quoi? Mais je croyais que les nobles n'avaient pas besoin de dormir...

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour exiger un déjeuner à cinq heures du matin! Et puis, techniquement, ils le peuvent, et le font souvent pour régénérer leur force vitale.

Tao s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand une voix retentit.

-J'ai entendu crier. Quelqu'un a besoin d'aide?

-Non, tout va bien, dit Frankenstein en se retournant. Il n'y a rien de ...

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. Une silhouette fine apparaissait au bout du couloir, avançant à pas feutrés. Il reconnut la démarche légère et gracieuse de Lunark. Elle semblait ensommeillée, ses yeux étaient mi-clos et elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit violette. Sa mine confuse l'aurait fait ressembler à une enfant, si la robe n'avait pas autant fait ressortir ses formes féminines.

Frankenstein remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et détourna les yeux immédiatement. Elle rougit et plaça ses bras de manière stratégique avant de balbutier:

-Oui ... bon, si tout va bien, alors je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

«Pourquoi a-t-il détourné le regard? Il ne me trouve pas attirante? »Songea la louve avec un pincement au cœur, avant de se rendre compte de ce que cette pensée impliquait. «Enfin, c'est ridicule ... Pourquoi voudrais-je qu'il me trouve jolie, au juste? »

-Bon, eh bien, si vous rien à me dire, patron, je vais y aller aussi! s'exclama Tao, en se dépêchant de déguerpir.

Frankenstein et Lunark restèrent seuls dans le couloir, un silence assourdissant les enveloppant dans une bulle d'intimité. Elle prit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que, logiquement, elle devrait partir, mais elle n'en éprouvait pas la moindre envie. Ses pieds restèrent bien collés au tapis du salon et elle regarda Frankenstein, en attendant qu'il réagisse. Elle voulait qu'il la _regarde_ , qu'il dise quelque chose pour briser la glace. Être ignorée de cette façon était plus que désagréable.

Enfin, il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, et dit d'un murmure impassible:

-Avais-tu quelque chose à me dire?

-Pourquoi m'ignores-tu?

-Je ne t'ignore pas. Tu ne m'as pas permis de te voir ainsi, non?

-Depuis quand attends-tu ma permission?

Il esquissa un sourire ironique, et se rapprocha d'elle soudainement, la faisant sursauter et frissonner quand sa chaleur heurta sa peau. Il lui dit d'une voix veloutée, en approchant ses doigts de ses cheveux:

-Très bien, alors je ne me priverai pas d'admirer... Cesse de te cacher, au moins.

Lunark, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait et étourdie par la tournure des événements, laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, dévoilant sa poitrine et sa taille bien découpée. Elle vit le regard de Frankenstein descendre sur son décolleté et suivre les lignes de ses hanches, de ses jambes. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et son souffle s'accélérait ostensiblement.

-Comment suis-je? demanda-t-elle malicieusement, satisfaite de ce revirement de situation.

-Magnifique.

Elle sourit doucement alors qu'il effleurait ses mèches d'une main tremblante. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose de moins sincère et touchant que ce mot, _magnifique._ Venant de lui, c'était infiniment mieux à entendre que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il retira ses doigts de ses cheveux, et dit dans un souffle:

-Retourne dormir, Lunark. Nous nous verrons demain.

Il toucha sa joue si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'incliner son visage dans sa grande main, et s'éloigna rapidement en lui jetant un dernier regard malicieux.

La louve resta seule dans le couloir, une main plaquée contre son cœur qui battait la chamade.


End file.
